Deux Univers
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: En 1960, Arthur est complètement désabusé. Pas seulement à cause de la guerre froide... Beaucoup de nations ont disparu au cours de la seconde guerre mondiale et ne montrent aucun signe de vie depuis... Dont France... En arpentant les rues de Paris, il tombe sur une jeune femme ressemblant étrangement à Francis : Marie Bonnefoy. Fiction humoristique utilisant Nyotalia.
1. Chapter 1

**Thème : Disparition**

**Avertissement : Présence de l'univers Nyotalia (pas tout de suite, mais vous verrez bien). Rien de sérieux, crackfic !  
**

**Résumé : Un bon nombre de nations a disparu lors de la seconde guerre mondiale. En 1960, sous le règne de la guerre froide, il n'y a toujours aucune trace d'eux jusqu'à ce que d'étranges femmes leur ressemblant se présentent au siège de leur gouvernement respectif. **

**En trois chapitres.  
**

**Couples : FrUS et double FrUK (Oui, vous avez bien lu, vous comprendrez plus tard...), double Spamano suggéré. Couples yaoi, couples hét et couples yuri. (Oui, on peut faire les trois...)  
**

**Nyotalia : Marie Bonnefoy (France), Elizabeth dite Lizzie Kirkland (Angleterre), Felicia et Lucia Vargas (Italie), Lei Wang (Chine), Amélia Jones (America).  
**

**Et ce cher Ecosse que j'appelle Alba est présent aussi.  
**

Arthur relut ses notes d'un air évasif, il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à l'ouvrage aujourd'hui. De toute façon, tout lui semblait vraiment terne depuis la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale.

Il releva son regard vers Amérique et Russie en pleine dispute vaine et stérile à propos des territoires libres de leurs influences respectives.

La guerre, toujours la guerre, et encore la guerre.

Ils n'en avaient pas eu assez malgré la violence de la dernière.

Le monde était divisé en trois : ceux pour Amérique, ceux pour Russie et les indépendants.

Les indépendants plieraient sous le joug des deux superpuissances en quelques décennies, Arthur n'en doutait pas au vu de la faiblesse d'opposition à leurs dominances.

L'Angleterre s'était allié à l'Amérique pour soutenir Alfred, il préférait de toute manière le modèle économique et idéologique proposé par le pays outre-Atlantique que celui du slave. Et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment intérêt à se positionner en arbitre entre eux sans soutien solide.

Sa main attrapa le vide.

Même en étant membre du G4, Arthur n'arrivait pas à les raisonner tout comme Italie à ses côtés.

Il imaginait sans mal les difficultés qu'avaient pu éprouver ses compatriotes lors de ses affrontements réguliers avec France au cours des siècles.

Empreint d'une vieille habitude, il se tourna vers la gauche.

Il n'y avait personne, il n'y avait pas France.

Francis aurait su l'épauler pour faire entendre raison à ces deux têtes d'abrutis qui plongeaient leur monde dépeuplé dans le chaos de leur affrontement.

Feliciano lui sourit timidement, et ignorant les insultes que se lançaient Alfred et Ivan, il lui confia sa pensée.

« Ils te manquent à toi aussi. »

Arthur allait répliquer avec mauvaise foi que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il se ravisa devant l'air éploré de ce fichu italien.

« Enormément… »

En Europe, il ne restait que très peu de représentants de nations.

Feliciano était encore là, son frère Romano avait disparu tout comme beaucoup d'autres.

Espagne qui avait été neutre durant la guerre y avait survécu.

Autriche, bien que mal en point, les rassurait de sa présence en de rares occasions.

Les frères d'Angleterre, avaient été également épargnés.

Et une bonne partie des Nordiques répondaient présent.

L'Europe n'était pas la seule région du monde touchée par ce phénomène, les pays bordant la Méditerranée n'avaient pas été épargnés ainsi qu'un bon nombre de pays asiatiques et de pays américains.

On ne savait où se trouvaient les représentants des nations, ils avaient disparus pendant la guerre, un à un.

On avait cru qu'ils se protégeaient mais il n'en était rien, ils n'étaient pas réapparus à l'armistice.

Arthur n'abandonnait pas les recherches pour les retrouver. Il ferait mieux d'y aller, rien ne ressortirait de cette confrontation russo-américaine.

« Iggy, tu t'en vas, s'enquit America sur la défensive.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit Arthur avec une voix désabusée.

- Tu fais acte de présence, râla Russie. Si France était là, tu serais beaucoup plus attentif.

- Iggy, tu te dois de défendre les intérêts de France, le somma America. »

A la fin de la guerre, l'union franco-britannique avait été signée entre les deux gouvernements. Et bien qu'il manque la signature de Francis, il avait été décidé de réunir leurs deux territoires. Arthur était donc devenu d'office le représentant de ce royaume élargi en l'absence de Francis, il avait peur que Francis ne revienne jamais à cause de cela.

« Alfred, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire… J'en ai assez d'écouter vos disputes… Je suis las de tout ça… »

Arthur sortit en claquant la porte sans faire attention à ce qu'Alfred pouvait bien y trouver à redire, Feliciano apeuré de rester seul avec les deux puissances mondiales fit de même quelques instants plus tard.

Arthur se retourna pour voir l'italien qui dévisageait tous les visages qui passaient pour trouver celui d'une nation connue, il avait l'impression d'être aussi perdu que Feliciano.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir les sens en alerte dans la rue pour essayer de reconnaître l'un d'entre eux. C'était vain, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Tout ceci lui donnait le tournis, mais il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il avait même sollicité pendant un temps l'aide de ses alliés magiques, ils étaient rentrés bredouille et fatigués.

« Laissez-moi entrer ! »

Arthur se statufia en voyant une jeune femme hurler sur les gardes des portes de Matignon, elle avait quelque chose de spécial qui le frappa immédiatement. C'était une nation, une nation inconnue, mais une nation.

« Non, Mademoiselle, c'est la demeure du premier ministre français, ce n'est pas touristique !

- C'est chez moi ! »

Arthur se hâta de courir pour rejoindre les gardes, ils ne manqueraient plus qu'il la blesse.

« Attendez, attendez, dit-il en s'interposant entre le garde et la jeune femme.

- Ah, ce n'est pas trop tôt… Enfin, quelqu'un avec un peu de jugeote », se réjouit l'inconnue.

Arthur se retourna vers la nation féminine pour l'examiner de la tête au pied. Elle portait des petites chaussures rondes, une robe plissée de couleur ciel qui dévoilait des jolies jambes satinées, une jaquette bleu roi qui la protégeait de ce début d'automne, un rubis ornait sa poitrine sur laquelle Arthur préféra ne pas s'attarder. Et son visage…

Elle avait un sourire très charmant rehaussé de rouge, ses yeux bleus possédaient un éclat rieur si familier, ses cheveux blonds courts et bouclés avaient cette teinte bien connue. C'était une femme, mais Arthur aurait juré que c'était France. Elle semblait ravie de le voir ainsi qu'intriguée.

« Je suis Arthur Kirkland... J'occupe les lieux en attendant le retour du véritable propriétaire…

- Je ne me suis absentée que quelques heures, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire autant mon brave. Vous êtes de la famille de la douce Lizzie ? On dirait bien, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. »

Le ton ironique employé pour parler de Lizzie n'échappa pas à Arthur.

« Et vous êtes ? Aux dernières nouvelles, le proprio est un homme, et j'ai bien l'intention de tirer cette histoire au clair…

- Marie Bonnefoy. »

Ce qui expliquerait la ressemblance… Ce devait être encore un bled perdu de France qui voulait saisir l'occasion que représentait l'absence de Francis… Arthur détestait la politique intérieure de France.

« Je ne sais pas quel territoire vous êtes, vous aurez beau réclamer la France, je ne vous laisserez pas la revendiquer pour vous tant que Francis Bonnefoy ne sera pas rentré.

- Je suis la France.

- Et moi, je suis le Royaume-Uni de Grande Bretagne, de France et d'Irlande du Nord !

- Quoi ? J'ai été unifiée avec Lizzie ! Et puis, vous n'êtes pas l'Angleterre, c'est Lizzie !

- Je ne connais pas de Lizzie, s'énerva Arthur.

- Et je ne connais pas de Francis ! Tu vas voir, je vais appeler Amélia, même si ça m'énerve de l'appeler au secours, non mais, je ne vais pas être mise à la porte de chez moi par un bâtard anglais. Elle mettra cette histoire au clair !

- C'est qui Amélia ?

- USA !

- C'est Alfred, les USA ! »

Oh, non, une conspiration de filles qui veulent prendre le pouvoir.

Marie posa sa main sur sa bouche pour réfléchir, elle avait les mêmes gestes que Francis, c'était déroutant.

Elle commença à prendre d'amples respirations comme si elle avait peur tout à coup. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois pour observer les lieux puis elle demanda de manière paniquée à Arthur.

« Monsieur Kirkland, on est en quelle année ?

- 1960, pourquoi ?

- 1943… J'étais en 1943…»

Marie s'appuya contre lui alors qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps. Sa façon de s'habiller était typique de l'époque de la guerre, et l'année correspondait avec celle de la disparition de Francis. Elle se mit à pleurer, Arthur l'accueillit dans ses bras comprenant qu'elle devait être effrayée si elle racontait la vérité.

Le garde du palais ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

Arthur préféra mettre les choses au clair.

« C'est une nation, et maintenant, je vais devoir mener une enquête. »

Il emmena Marie dans l'un des bureaux de l'administration ministérielle de la France. Il ne savait que penser de Marie à part que c'était une version féminine très réussie de son rival. Elle avait rapidement séché ses larmes, elle montrait toujours des signes de stress évident à se retrouver dans une autre époque que la sienne.

Arthur ne voulait surtout pas appeler Alfred pour l'informer. A cause de la situation géopolitique actuelle. Alfred aurait tôt fait de mettre Marie en enjeu entre lui et Ivan.

L'anglais fit alors ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal, il appela Feliciano à son hôtel en espérant qu'il y serait. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait rassurer Marie de par sa présence, quelqu'un qu'il pouvait appeler sans éveiller les soupçons.

Il préféra ne pas avertir Feliciano de ce qu'il se passait réellement par téléphone, il avait peur que les lignes soient sur écoute et il ne voulait pas que Marie en fasse les frais.

Après avoir obtenu de Feliciano de venir fissa, il revint dans le bureau où il avait laissé Marie avec une bonne tisane chaude.

« Si je comprends bien, tu viens d'une autre époque… »

Marie hocha la tête.

« En y regardant bien, vous ressemblez beaucoup à Lizzie… Elle n'a pas de gros sourcils comme vous… Ils sont quand même énorme…

- Vous n'avez pas une photo d'elle, grinça des dents Arthur devant autant de franchise.

- Oh, comme si je la gardais précieusement contre mon cœur avant de m'endormir », plaisanta-t-elle.

Arthur soupira, il aurait espéré avoir une piste…

« Je peux dessiner son portrait grâce à mes souvenirs… Je pense qu'on a d'autres priorités… Qu'est devenu le France d'ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, il n'est toujours pas rentré… Depuis 1943…

- Je suis étonnée qu'il s'entende assez avec vous pour que vous puissiez garder son territoire… Vous êtes l'Angleterre, et je n'aurais jamais permis à Lizzie de faire ça pour moi…

- Je me suis passé de son accord », lui signifia Arthur.

Marie se leva en le fusillant du regard prête à se défendre avec le tisonnier qu'elle avait récupérer pendant son absence.

« Pour le protéger ! Sinon America aurait revendiqué son territoire… j'ai fait au mieux, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas…

- Amélia… Je veux dire America n'aurait jamais… », bafouilla Marie en laissant tomber son arme.

La foi qu'elle avait envers Amélia était assez touchante.

« Nous sommes en guerre de nouveau… Une guerre tactique… En affrontements indirects entre la Russie et l'Amérique… Je ne veux pas que vous tombiez entre leurs mains si vous êtes la France. Je suis désolé de vous asséner ce genre d'informations…

- Merci, je sais que vous le faîtes pour me protéger.

- Italie ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

- Felicia ? Lucia ?

- Feliciano Vargas…, soupira Arthur. On dirait qu'il n'y a que des femmes nations d'où vous venez.

- Il y a des hommes aussi, ils sont très peu nombreux mais ils existent comme Belgique, Hongrie, Seychelles…

- Alors, on va dire qu'il y a une inversion de sexe entre nos deux mondes. Lizzie doit être mon pendant féminin alors que vous êtes celui de Francis.

- Mais comment nos mondes ont-ils pu se mélanger ? Je ne peux pas prendre la place de Francis, j'ai raté une vingtaine d'années de politique, et il y a sûrement des différences…

- Je vais retourner en Angleterre avec vous, mes frères pourront m'aider à rétablir l'équilibre. »

On toqua discrètement à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

La personne qui s'avança dans la pièce ne fut pas celle escomptée.

« Comment as-tu su », demanda Arthur effrayé par ce qui pourrait se passer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ! **

**Tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir laissé des reviews !** **Cela m'a motivé à écrire un chapitre supplémentaire à cette histoire.**

**Bon, je crois que tout le monde a deviné qui débarque à Matignon... De toute façon, il n'est pas discret (et c'était trop facile à deviner... mais ça aurait pu être Russie !)  
**

**J'espère avoir le temps de vous écrire un cadeau de Noël (Un FrUK Piratelia, j'espère l'avoir fini pour le 25, sinon ce sera pour le premier de l'An).  
**

« Entrez ! »

La personne qui s'avança dans la pièce ne fut pas celle escomptée.

« Comment as-tu su, demanda Arthur effrayé par ce qui pourrait se passer.

- America », fit Marie d'une manière timide.

Marie avait sûrement reconnu Alfred par déduction, il devait ressembler à Amélia. Vu comme Alfred semblait en colère, ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Qui est cette femme, s'enquit Alfred de manière impérieuse. Elle vient à l'Elysée, puis à Matignon pour investir les lieux ! Et tu ne m'en tiens pas au courant !

- Je préférais enquêter avant de…

- Tu aurais dû m'appeler immédiatement !

- Hé, l'amerloque, tu vas te la fermer immédiatement, s'immisça dans la conversation Marie à la surprise des deux hommes. Je fais ce que je veux, je suis chez moi, et tu ne vas pas dicter la conduite à tenir à moi ou à Arty ! »

La mâchoire d'America se décrocha devant le ton impérieux de la version féminine de France. Il mit du temps à se reprendre comme « Arty ».

« La France fait partie de mon bloc alors tout ce qui concerne la France m'intéresse fortement. Je ne veux pas que Russie s'approprie ce territoire, ce serait mettre en danger tous mes alliés.

- Rassure-toi, petit orgueilleux, je ne rejoindrais pas Russie, stipula Marie.

- Okay, ravi d'apprendre que tu es de mon côté, c'est quoi ton territoire ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que je m'allierais avec toi pour autant !

- De quoi », s'étrangla presque Alfred.

Arthur ne s'était plus senti aussi vivant depuis longtemps. France, et son esprit subversif ! Ça lui avait tellement manqué ! Il serait peut-être temps d'intervenir avant que Marie ne se jette toutes griffes dehors sur Alfred… A moins que ce ne soit Alfred qui ne le fasse le premier…

« Al, arrête de la regarder comme ça… Et calme-toi… Marie Bonnefoy n'est pas très au courant de la situation actuelle, pardonne-lui…

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, je donne mon avis, c'est tout.

- Marie, tais-toi deux minutes. »

Arthur expliqua la situation à Alfred qui jetait de temps à autre un regard méchant à Marie qui elle le snobait superbement.

« Donc, c'est France d'une autre époque, d'un autre monde et d'un autre sexe… Okay ! Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire pour elle ? Et si ça se trouve, elle sait où est Francis !

- Je ne sais pas où est mon double ! Et Amélia est beaucoup plus sympathique que toi… »

Arthur voulut saisir l'occasion pour mettre mal à l'aise Marie, c'était toujours un plaisir d'ennuyer France.

« C'est peut-être elle dont tu as la photo pour t'endormir le soir. »

Le rouge sur les joues de Marie fut sa victoire, elle n'arrivait même pas à démentir. Alfred ne comprit pas de suite, puis il percuta en s'écriant :

« Ah, non, pas ça !

- Je ne suis pas avec toi dans ce monde-ci, l'interrogea innocemment Marie.

- Mais non, tu étais avec lui, révéla-t-il en montrant Arthur.

- Avec Lizzie, s'effraya Marie, mais quelle horreur !

- Merci pour mon double, râla Arthur. Et je ne suis pas Lizzie !

- Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie, entonna Alfred pour embêter Arthur. Ça sonne un peu comme Iggy… Mais en mieux !

- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi ! En attendant, il faut renvoyer la demoiselle dans son monde et dans les bras de son Amélia chérie ! »

Alfred eut le bon ton de rougir, il avait l'air gêné en présence de Marie ce qui amusait grandement Arthur (même si la perspective de se faire appeler Lizzie de temps à autre le menaçait sérieusement).

« Bon, il n'est pas question de faire des bêtises ! Heureusement, tes frères sont encore de ce monde !

- Arty ne peut pas le faire lui-même ? »

Arthur et Alfred se tournèrent vers la demoiselle française avec stupeur.

« Si tu veux qu'il y ait de grandes chances que ça foire, confie le bébé à Arty chéri », les taquina Alfred.

Marie Bonnefoy eut un sourire diabolique qui annonçait une réplique cinglante.

« America, tu en es la preuve vivante !

- Oh, c'est méchant pour toi, Lizzie ! Aïe !

- C'était dirigé contre toi aussi, lui fit remarquer Arthur. Comment peux-tu penser diriger le monde si tu n'es même pas capable de t'en rendre compte ? »

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de rire, il retrouvait son petit America, il y avait une bonne ambiance qui était certainement dû au fait qu'ils avançaient dans la recherche des nations disparues.

« Lizzie est plutôt douée en magie, minauda Marie.

- Oui, et bien, ce n'est pas le cas d'Arthur.

- Lizzie va sûrement me chercher si j'ai disparu en pleine guerre mondiale. Tous les membres de l'Alliance.

- Chine a sûrement disparu aussi.

- Lei Wang ! Elle est sûrement apparue dans votre monde, elle aussi ! »

Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans le couloir. Et Feliciano déboula dans le bureau.

« Angleterre, je dois partir pour l'Italie tout de suite ! C'était quoi ton info ? »

Feliciano se tut en voyant Alfred, conscient d'avoir fait une boulette.

« De toute façon, Alfred est au courant… », marmonna Arthur.

Il fit les présentations entre Marie et Feliciano.

« Et tu penses que les autres vont apparaître de la même façon, demanda l'italien.

- Oui, c'est fort probable.

- Ça expliquerait qu'il y ait une fille très vulgaire en train de casser des briques sur le parlement italien.

- Je vais aller voir Ivan, les prévint Alfred, il faut qu'on coopère tous ensemble pour rétablir l'ordre.

- Et tu crois qu'il va t'aider ? Et ne pas profiter de la situation ! Toutes ces nations féminines pourraient renverser l'ordre établi en redéfinissant les alliances. », le prévint Arthur.

Alfred se tourna de manière méfiante vers Marie qui l'avait déjà défié.

« Je ne changerais rien tant que Francis ne sera pas revenu, mais sache que ce soit moi ou Francis, tu auras le même problème sur le dos. Tout va être chamboulé, lui expliqua calmement Marie.

- Ce sera terrible, s'en effraya Feliciano. America, je suis toujours de ton côté, il faut que tu le saches ! »

Alfred soupira devant les problèmes qui ne tarderaient pas à venir.

« Je ne crois pas que nous aurons ce souci, fit America. De toute façon, nous avons toujours suivi l'avis de nos peuples ou de nos dirigeants… Notre avis personnel n'a jamais changé grand-chose…

- Ah, si quand même, se défendit Feliciano.

- America, je t'avoue que je suis très défavorable à ce qui se passe entre toi et Russia. Et je n'aime pas être sous l'autorité d'Angleterre, tout comme je n'aime pas être prise entre deux feux ennemis. »

Marie avait dit tout haut ce que pensaient toutes les nations du monde tout bas depuis un bon moment.

« D'accord, on se débrouillera de toute façon… Même si ton soutien est très important pour moi, France. »

Le téléphone sonna dans le bureau. Arthur prit la conversation alors que les autres se taisaient.

« Ah, Russia…

- Bonjour, camarade !

- Je ne suis pas ton camarade, grogna Arthur qui reçut l'approbation d'Alfred.

- Je t'appelle parce qu'une chinoise a été attrapée par mes autorités. »

Arthur retint sa respiration en ayant peur pour la représentation féminine de la Chine.

« Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

- Ils me l'ont emmené ici en France pour que je l'interroge moi-même, elle avait l'air au courant de dossiers confidentiels de la Chine jusque dans les années 40. Je crois que… Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr… On dirait Yao mais en féminin… Comme Yao a disparu… Enfin, je pense que c'est plus de ton domaine… Ne dis rien à Alfred…

- Deux secondes…»

Arthur prononça Chine à mi-voix pour demander l'approbation muette d'America.

« Ivan… En fait, on a le même problème chez nous. Comment s'appelle ta chinoise ? On pourra ainsi vérifier que tout ceci est vrai.

- Lei Wang.

- D'accord, c'est le bon prénom. Demande à ton invitée, le prénom de France… »

Arthur attendit un petit instant avant qu'Ivan lui donne la bonne réponse.

« …Bon, écoute, France est avec nous. On dirait que des doubles féminins des nations disparues apparaissent à leur place. Je pense que nos deux mondes se chevauchent, et je vais trouver une solution avec mes frères. Essayons de toutes les retrouver. Je pense qu'on peut mettre nos différents de côté pour aider les nôtres, n'est-ce pas Ivan ?

- Da, juste à savoir qui en trouvera le plus !

- Je passerais le message à Alfred, ça va lui plaire et ça avancera plus vite comme ça.

- Et, sans plaisanterie aucune, je suis d'accord pour coopérer avec vous sur ce coup-là. J'éviterais de mettre mon gouvernement au courant, ceci est une affaire de nation et non d'hommes.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Au revoir, Ivan, tiens-nous au courant ! »

Arthur se retourna vers America en lui assurant l'entière collaboration d'Ivan.

« Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre les britanniques de se bouger les fesses.

- Je peux les appeler, s'enquit Marie.

- Euh… Pourquoi pas ? ça pourrait être drôle, s'en amusa Feliciano.

- Déjà, je n'aurais pas dû parler de France au téléphone comme ça, râla Arthur.

- De toute façon, elles vont être là d'une minute à l'autre. Il suffit d'être là au bon moment, précisa Alfred. Plus de nations seront au courant, mieux ce sera.

- Mais tout d'abord, mes frères ! »

Marie se saisit du téléphone avant de faire un air misérable à Arthur. Cette fille était craquante.

« C'est quoi leur numéro ? »

Arthur prit le combiné des mains de la jeune fille en effleurant ces doigts. Il voyait bien l'effet qu'il lui faisait, et il ne se sentait pas coupable pour un sou, elle était France au même titre que Francis. C'était normal qu'ils s'attirent. Sauf que ça pourrait marcher entre Alfred et Marie aussi ce qui le refroidit aussitôt. Il mit le haut-parleur.

« Allo ? C'est votre petit frère adoré ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop la gueule de bois, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter.

- Bonjour, les saoulards de Londres, les salua Marie en prenant le téléphone.

- On n'est pas de Londres !

- Je sais tout ça… J'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour retourner chez moi…

- C'est pas gratuit.

- Et toutes mes copines également.

- Ça vaudra son pesant d'or tout ça.

- Et vous le ferez gratuitement !

- De quoi ?

- L'entraide entre nations, ça doit vous rappeler quelque chose… Moi, c'est France…

- Je savais que ça allait nous retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre… »

La phrase d'Irlande fut comme un électrochoc jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred ne hurle dans le combiné.

« Vous allez réparer vos bêtises et que ça saute ! »

Les plombs sautèrent, et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir total.

Effrayés, ils se regroupèrent les uns contre les autres, prêt à se défendre.

Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds divisés en deux couettes apparut dans toute sa majesté et dans un halo vert sous leurs yeux ébahis. Arthur eut le souffle coupé de se retrouver en face d'elle, il ne pouvait y avoir d'erreur, c'était…

« Lizzie ?

- Ah, te voilà, je te cherchais partout pour te mettre une prune. Ça ne va pas de quitter les rangs pour je ne sais où ! »

Lizzie eut un sourire mesquin de très mauvais augure en croisant le regard de son double masculin.

« C'était hors de ma volonté, se justifia Marie ce qui tira Lizzie de ses réflexions. Même si te poser un lapin est une joie incommensurable ! C'est un véritable plaisir que te donner de l'urticaire ! Et j'en passe !

- Et il y a ce crapaud odieux qui a pris ta place ! Aussi stupid l'un que l'autre ! Et t'es pas la seule ! Je ne sais pas qui a fait cette erreur magique, mais je lui botterais bien le derrière.

- Je m'en chargerais personnellement, my lady, lui proposa Alfred. C'est de chez nous que vient le souci.

- Oh, non, cet air ahuri… America… Je suis contente de ne pas t'avoir dans mon monde même si Amélia frise la crise d'hystérie à la perte de sa tendre et douce France, ironisa Lizzie. Bon, je vais régler le problème… En attendant, ne faîtes pas trop de bêtises… »

Et elle s'en alla dans un pouf sans pour autant rétablir l'électricité.

« Son sort laisse à désirer, elle nous laisse sans moyen d'éclairage, râla America.

- Lizzie l'a fait exprès…, lui indiqua Marie.

- C'est ce que j'aurais fait, avoua Arthur.

- Comme quoi, le sale caractère, ça s'invente pas », dit Feliciano.

**Voilà, voilà, donc vous aurez la suite très bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, alors voici le chapitre 3... Quant au chapitre 4, je veux le remanier pour donner des explications et ne pas laisser certaines choses dans le flou (et voir si je ne fais pas un chapitre 5 en plus : les reviews me donnent du courage).**

Une fois que la lumière fut revenue, les nations présentes tinrent conseil.

« Donc, d'après Lizzie chérie, ironisa Marie, les hommes disparus chez vous sont chez nous. J'espère que mon double l'enquiquine…

Le connaissant, il ne se gênera pas pour un sou, affirma Arthur. On a beau être ensemble, il est toujours aussi, aussi, aussi… Je n'ai rien dit, Marie… »

Arthur s'était empêché de révéler ce qu'il pensait vraiment de Francis, il ne savait pas comment Marie réagirait s'il l'insultait indirectement.

« Non mais vas-y, dis le fond de ta pensée !

- Francis est un stupid frog », grommela Arthur pour clore la conversation.

Arthur se réjouit en remarquant que la demoiselle France réagit comme Francis, elle gonfla ses joues d'énervement (ce qui n'était pas sexy, stupid frog), et elle s'exprima d'une voix irritée :

« Tu es aussi désespérant que Lizzie ! Non mais franchement je ne comprends pas ce que mon double te trouve ! Il faudra que je lui parle sérieusement à celui-là ! Tomber amoureux de son pire ennemi, il va m'entendre ! »

Arthur eut le cœur serré, et il se mit directement en colère.

« Ne te mêle pas de ma relation avec Francis, répliqua sur la défensive Arthur. De mon côté, je ne comprends pas ce que tu peux trouver de si intéressant à America qui soit dit au passage est un idiot fini.

- Je rêve ou c'est la première insulte de mes alliés que je reçois en vingt ans, s'étonna Alfred ce qui n'arrêta pas Arthur et Marie dans leur prise de bec.

- Ne dis pas du mal d'Amélia !

- Ou sinon quoi ? Et puis, je parlais de ce crétin d'Alfred !

- Deuxième, fit Feliciano en levant deux doigts alors qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire vu le vilain regard qu'il se reçut d'America.

- Non, America, America ! Pose-moi par terre ! Allemagne, à l'aide ! Aidez-moi ! Allemagne, pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ! A l'aide ! A l'aide !

- Je rêve, même en version mec il appelle Allemagne à la rescousse, s'étonna Marie.

- America, repose Italie tout de suite ! »

Alfred joua encore à faire crier l'Italien avant de le remettre debout.

« Bon, maintenant que j'ai votre attention à tous les deux… ça m'avait pas tellement manqué que cela vos disputes… essayons de dégoter le plus de nana possibles !

- Ça fait pervers, commenta Marie.

- Il n'y a que toi pour voir de la perversité là où il n'y en a pas…

- On a compris le principe de la loi de l'emmerdement maximum, Arthur ! Tu nous l'as prouvé par a+b que ça te faisait prendre ton pied au cours des siècles avec ton meilleur ennemi. Arrête deux minutes !

- Je suis en manque…

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ennuyer Marie. Et Marie, méfie-toi de lui, France lui manque beaucoup trop. »

Marie déglutit en regardant Arthur comme si elle le voyait sous un autre jour. Arthur ignorait encore ce qu'il pourrait bien faire en présence de Marie, elle lui plaisait et il trouvait cette attirance vraiment dangereuse. Francis lui avait énormément manqué, et son double féminin réveillait ses sentiments d'une manière inattendue. Elle lui ressemblait plus que de raison, elle était seulement une femme, Arthur n'arrivait pas à la différencier autrement de Francis. Il se demandait jusqu'à quel point les nations et leurs doubles étaient liés. Seulement, Marie avait préféré Amélia dans son monde, il y avait forcément des différences…

Arthur ne pouvait pas faire de sort aussi complexe que celui de Lizzie pour communiquer avec un autre monde même si ça le gênait de l'admettre… Alors… Lizzie devait être une grande sorcière… Et donc, elle ne ratait pas ses sorts… Et donc… Arthur se sentit subitement très triste… Il secoua sa tête en ne comprenant pas d'où venait cette sensation. Ce n'était qu'une histoire de magie plus ou moins efficace selon les mondes. Il se sentait pourtant lésé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Iggy, lui demanda Feliciano qui détectait la détresse à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires, Italie !

- Je voulais aider, s'écria Feliciano en s'éloignant de lui.

- En tout cas, tu as aussi mauvais caractère qu'elle, commenta Marie.

- Tu vas arrêter de me comparer à Lizzie !

- Ose me dire que tu ne fais pas pareil pour moi et Francis !

- Eh, oh, les deux amou… Je veux dire, vous deux, arrêtez un peu… C'est normal qu'on fasse la comparaison…

- Marie ressemble beaucoup trop à Francis, grogna Arthur avant de vouloir s'en aller avec classe et avec dignité mais c'était sans compter le caractère de France.

- C'est un reproche ? »

Avec un sourire séducteur qu'il ne put réprimer, Arthur se retourna sur le seuil de la porte.

« Bien au contraire… »

Arthur s'amusa du trouble qu'il provoqua chez Marie bien que les sifflets moqueurs d'America l'irritèrent. On aurait dit qu'Alfred était vexé, voire énervé de l'attention que portait Arthur à Marie… A quel point leurs doubles étaient liés à eux ? Jusqu'où la convergence de leur monde allait-elle ?

« Je vais aller chercher les autres grâce à mes amis magiques, décréta Arthur.

- Pfff… Il n'y a que toi qui crois aux licornes et aux fées, se moqua Alfred pour le ridiculiser devant Marie.

- Ce n'est pas un sujet à plaisanterie, s'énerva Arthur, mes faeries seront très efficaces. Feliciano ? Tu n'aurais pas une jumelle à aller calmer ?

- Oui, oui… Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

- Lucia Vargas.

- J'y vais, j'y courre ! Je vais le dire à Espagne en passant.

- Il faudrait peut-être éviter de mélanger un peu trop nos mondes, les prévint America.

- Mais Antonio pourra aller chercher Portugal, cria Feliciano en partant.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, admit Alfred. Je vais retourner sur le continent américain. Tous ces pays du Sud ont besoin de leur héros !

- Alfred, le questionna Marie. Et Canada ? Il pourrait t'aider ? Bien que je comprenne que tu n'aies pas envie d'avoir affaire à Canada…

- Cana… Quoi, firent Alfred et Arthur.

- Hé, bien, Canada ! ça ne vous dit rien ? Pourtant, on ne peut la rater, la Mathilde Williams ! Le contraire serait vraiment étonnant !

- Williams, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose…, pensa à voix haute Arthur. On n'aurait pas oublié quelqu'un par hasard...

- Ah, oui, Matthew, fit Alfred. C'est vrai ça, il est passé où ?

- Si ça se trouve il a disparu…

- Et si ça se trouve, il y a pire, Matthew n'a pas disparu ! Et il est peut-être entre les mains d'Ivan depuis le début de la guerre froide, et je n'en sais rien, s'en effraya Alfred. Mon propre jumeau !

- Contactons le gouvernement cana…

- Canadien, rectifia Marie.

- Allons-y alors… »

Arthur parla dans le vide ce qui intrigua beaucoup Marie. Pendant ce temps, Alfred tentait d'en savoir plus en appelant le gouvernement canadien. Apparemment, les canadiens ne savaient même pas qu'ils avaient un représentant officiel.

Où es-tu Matthew ?

« Bon, je crois que je suis bon pour aller me geler dans le froid canadien… Pour mon jumeau… Arthur, je te laisse surveiller Marie…

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps, et encore moins de lui ! Il est à moitié fou, il parle dans le vide !

- Il ne vaut mieux pas les laisser seules, cria Alfred pour détourner la conversation vers l'essentiel. Un autre monde, une autre époque…

- Oui, tu as raison, lui concéda Arthur, je vais prendre soin d'elle. Je serais à ses petits soins, elle ne pourra pas s'en plaindre, et…

- Arthur, tu réalises mon rêve d'avoir l'Angleterre à mes pieds, se complut Marie.

- De ce que je sais de Francis, c'est un point très sensible de son anatomie, ça ne me dérange pas…

- Arthur, n'en profite pas pour la draguer ? Et on les ramène toutes à Paris », cria Alfred en s'en allant à regret.

Et voilà, Arthur s'était fait avoir… Il était seul avec Marie… Mc Flint Bunny resta à ses côtés pour tourner autour de Marie qui ne le voyait décidément pas… Marie levait haut le menton avec une bouche en cul de poule… Elle était vexée… Arthur sentait les ennuis arriver à perte de vue… Le repas se passa tranquillement… Oh, France que tu cuisines bien, souris un peu !

« On ne va pas passer la soirée à se faire la tête, commença Arthur qui avait un peu l'habitude de gérer une France récalcitrante.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Vous pouvez bien être plus agréable que Lizzie mais vous n'en êtes pas moins trop familier avec moi. Et puis, parler de mes pieds…

- D'accord, je n'aurais pas dû parler de tes pieds…

- T'aimes ça ?

- Te masser les pieds ?

- Lui masser les pieds, rectifia Marie.

- Pardon… Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis vingt ans…

- La guerre n'est plus là, en France ?

- C'est fini, Marie…

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça fait du bien de ne plus entendre les sirènes, les avions et les bombes.

- Je le sais, j'ai été bombardé durant la seconde guerre mondiale.

- Je n'ai pas envie de retourner là-bas, lui confia Marie. Et ne te moque pas !

- Pas sur des sujets aussi sérieux… Tu ne veux pas retrouver Amélia ?

- Si, bien sûr… Dis ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as l'air bien confiant en tes alliés magiques. Lizzie n'a pas de telles choses…

- Il y a bien des points qui me semblent bizarre sur ta Lizzie…

- En fait, c'est Elizabeth, mais je l'appelle Lizzie, ça l'énerve.

- Ça m'énerverait aussi. Mais peu importe… Je n'ai pas l'impression de lui ressembler tant que ça…

- Ça te saute peut-être aux yeux. Mais il y a peut-être des aspects de toi-même que tu ne veux pas affronter. »

Oh, il détestait quand France prenait ce ton sérieux (surtout quand il avait tort).

« Elle est plus douée que moi en magie, soupira-t-il.

- Alors, tu ne vas pas m'ensorceler, je ne crains rien, souffla-t-elle.

- Elle t'a fait du mal ?

- Mama Roma et papa Gaule m'ont protégé contre les sorts… Mais… Comment dire ? Il arrive que Lizzie parvienne à m'ensorceler… et je ne supporte pas cela, bien qu'elle aurait pu faire pire que…

- Et elle a pris l'avantage sur toi comme ça ? »

Les yeux de Marie s'étrécirent de manière dangereuse.

« J'ai développé des méthodes pour lui résister. Je suis donc sa principale adversaire. Seulement, elle connait mon point faible, et elle n'hésitera pas à s'en servir une seule seconde contre moi…

- Le médaillon.

- De quoi, s'affola-t-elle.

- Le point faible, c'est ton médaillon. Si elle te le vole, tu te retrouves sans défense.

- Comment peux-tu savoir cela ?

- Francis a un peu la même chose… »

Et d'ailleurs, Arthur se souvenait très bien du jour où il avait découvert le pot aux roses. Il avait brisé la chaîne autour du cou de Francis lors d'un combat en ratant un sort, le médaillon bleu risquait de tomber à l'eau à cause de leur échauffourée sur une barque qu'ils faisaient tanguer dangereusement. Pour tout dire, il avait emprisonné Francis avec le désir de l'humilier publiquement en faisant une demande de rançon, seulement le corniaud s'était délivré de ses liens avant qu'ils n'atteignent le navire. Et au vu du souci de Francis à vouloir empêcher que l'objet ne disparaisse pour toujours, Arthur s'en était emparé pour chantage. Et dès qu'il l'eut touché, il avait su que c'était un sort de protection.

Là, tenant en joue son rival, il avait fait un choix purement tactique. Il avait rendu l'objet à Francis. De toute façon, avec ou sans médaillon, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à la donne, Arthur aurait été incapable d'obtenir ce qu'il voudrait par la magie. Et c'était bien plus intéressant d'obtenir un semblant de reconnaissance de la part de son rival. Le séjour de Francis à bord de son navire fut des plus étranges, ils ne se parlèrent quasiment pas mais une sorte de paix s'était installée dans leur relation qui avait conduit plus tard à celle qu'ils entretenaient jusqu'à la disparition de Francis.

« Lizzie ne t'a pas rendu le médaillon tout de suite, comprit Arthur.

- Non… Et ce fut la pire période de ma vie… Elle m'a jeté dans une dépression économique, elle m'a affaiblit pour devenir cette horreur d'Empire Britannique ! Je me suis sentie humiliée à jamais… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherchait à faire vraiment à me titiller avec le pouvoir de vie et de mort qu'elle avait sur moi sans pour autant s'en servir. J'ai réussi à remettre la main sur mon médaillon et à arrêter cette torture pour mes nerfs, et depuis je veille dessus comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux. Et Lizzie ne s'approchera plus comme ça de moi !

- Ça a été tout le contraire ici. Francis a vraiment apprécié que je ne profite pas de la situation.

- Alors tu es vraiment différent d'elle… »

Arthur ressentit de nouveau cette pointe de tristesse et de regret en lui, et il comprit que ce devait être les sentiments de Lizzie. Il avait toujours été amoureux de France, d'une manière assez étrange au départ, mais il l'avait toujours été. Et si juste un choix logique avait changé la donne… ça ne tenait vraiment pas à grand-chose…

« Je ne pense pas non… L'idée de ce qu'elle a bien pu te faire m'a sûrement effleuré l'esprit…

- Quel rival ne rêverait pas d'abaisser le sien ! »

Arthur ria devant la réplique pleine de hargne de Marie.

« Ma relation amoureuse avec Francis n'a pas empêché les coups bas… Je crois même que ça les a intensifiés… »

Marie porta la main à sa bouche en murmurant :

« Mais quelle horreur ! Quelle relation zarbi ! »

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en la menaçant pour plaisanter avec ses mains.

« Tremble, France, je suis ton pire cauchemar incarné, et je viendrais te hanter jusque dans tes draps… Et là, il me répondrait : Avec plaisir, mon vieux, attends juste ton tour, je suis très demandé par les fantômes de mes ex.

- Oh, ce serait quelque chose que je dirais en effet !

- Il me manque, soupira Arthur.

- Il me manque, il me manque, il me manque, se moqua Marie.

- Si tu avais attendu Amélia pendant vingt ans, tu serais comme moi !

- Ne mêle pas Amélia à tout cela !

- Et comment vous êtes-vous mises ensemble ? »

Marie ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

« Lors de sa tentative de guerre d'Indépendance…

- Oh, elle n'a pas réussi, se réjouit Arthur qui se prit un coup sur la tête.

- Ce n'est pas amusant, Lizzie a beaucoup trop de contrôle sur Amélia.

- Oui, oui, ce n'est pas drôle pour America… Et pour toi aussi…

- Un jour, America aura son Indépendance, et je l'y aiderais ! Seulement, ce n'est pas le moment avec les conflits armés qui secouent l'Europe… »

Et si Lizzie pouvait entendre ce que lui disait Marie. Arthur connaissait suffisamment la magie pour savoir que Lizzie en était capable tout comme de modifier son comportement et ses émotions. Serait-il ensorcelé ?

Il fixa son attention sur le lapin vert volant devant ses yeux qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des loopings.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Flint Mc Bunny ?

- Oh, non, il parle encore dans le vide comme un ivrogne, se plaint Marie. Alors que j'allais lui raconter ma merveilleuse aventure avec Amélia…

- Tais-toi, France, j'écoute Bunny… »

L'animal enchanté lui fit un rapport sur les différentes femmes et hommes nations trouvées qui seraient ramenés par voix magique jusqu'à Paris.

« Et Lizzie ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur cette peau de vache ?

- France, je dois me concentrer pour discuter avec Flint Mc Bunny… »

Le lapin volant vint se réfugier contre lui en tremblant.

« Bon apparemment, Lizzie effraie mes faeries.

- Elle effraie tout le monde, elle ne gagnera qu'une seule chose, se retrouver toute seule. »

Arthur eut l'impression d'avoir très mal, Marie venait de toucher un point sensible.

« Oui, peut-être… Et c'est un peu tragique pour elle, non…

- Je comprends que tu veuilles défendre ton double, mais elle n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. »

Arthur s'empêcha de pleurer, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Je me demande à quel point on est lié à notre double, fit-il.

- C'est vrai que t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Lizzie doit être en train de chercher un sort pour ramener tout le monde, elle doit bien en être capable. Si ça se trouve, elle est au bord de la crise de nerfs… ça me plairait bien qu'elle se débatte autant pour moi, je pourrais l'embêter à ce sujet après…

- En fait, tu aimes bien être son centre d'attention », la taquina Arthur.

Marie produisit un son étranglé qui fit rire l'anglais.

« …Un peu comme Francis…

- On a juste une relation un peu spéciale, et ne ramène pas tout à ton monde. Ils sont bien différents l'un de l'autre. Par exemple, je t'apprécie beaucoup plus que Lizzie…

- C'est parce que tu me connais que depuis très peu de temps.

- Tu ne m'as pas encore fait de coups bas.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais…

- Lizzie ne se poserait pas la question… Oh, en fait, j'espère que ton France ne l'a pas croisé… S'il la prend en sympathie, que pourrait-il arriver ? »

Arthur ricana avant de se taire à cause du regard sérieux de France.

« Je crois que tu ne mesures pas à quel point ton double est dangereuse pour ton amant.

- A ce point ? Lizzie devrait être très occupée, et laisser mon Francis tranquille.

- Mais ce n'est pas sûr que Francis la laisse tranquille.

- Je crois qu'on va mettre Paris en bouteille si on continue dans nos suppositions.

- Pas faux, et à propos de Paris ! Je veux voir ma ville reconstruite !

- Ah, non, pas d'interférence temporelle.

- S'il te plaît, Arty !

- No, fit-il d'une voix grave.

- Je me passerais de ton accord, chantonna-t-elle en se levant vers la sortie.

- Il n'en est pas question, et reviens ici, s'exclama Arthur en la suivant.

- Paris en nocturne, ce doit être quelque chose à cette époque.

- Non, non, non, on n'ira pas dans tes lieux de dépravation préférés !

- Je veux aller dans ces endroits de dépravation comme tu dis Angleterre prude.

- Les jeunes femmes de bonne famille…

- Oh, si tu crois que ça me fait peur… »

Angleterre s'était encore fait avoir, ils étaient déjà en plein milieu de la cour.

« Paris chérie », s'écria Marie en passant le portail.

Objectif de la soirée : Ne pas la perdre, et ne pas boire.

Bien qu'il fût réticent au tout départ concernant cette escapade, il fut très heureux d'accompagner Marie. Il s'était mis à neiger sur Paris, et la ville n'en était devenue que plus belle. A l'image de Marie.

Elle resplendissait de retrouver la paix sur son territoire.

Il serait bien cruel de la ramener dans son monde.

« J'ai l'impression de faire une pause dans le temps, ça me donne tellement d'espoir, Arthur… »

Ils avaient fait les tours des bars, Marie discutait naturellement avec tout le monde comme si elle avait été toujours présente dans cet univers.

Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contempler de temps à autre ainsi qu'un sentiment de nostalgie l'étreindre. Il retrouverait bientôt Francis, mais il perdrait Marie qui l'attirait malgré lui… malgré elle… Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui…

Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans un cabaret pour la suite de la soirée.

Marie avait l'air de s'amuser grandement, elle découvrait des airs d'un autre temps, des habitudes différentes…

Au bout d'un moment, elle sembla vraiment exténuée, et il l'obligea à partir pour revenir au palais de Matignon.

« C'était peut-être un peu trop pour toi », lui confia Arthur en l'étreignant contre lui pour l'aider à marcher.

Son corps contre le sien l'électrisait mais il ne voulait pas rompre le contact, cette chaleur lui avait manqué, et il commençait à se détester pour toujours faire l'amalgame entre Francis et Marie.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait aussi épuisant, la paix…

- C'est une autre époque, Marie, tu n'es pas habituée. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser sortir…

- Tu es vraiment prévenant Angleterre, je crois que j'ai un petit peu trop bu aussi. Paris est trop belle !

- C'est légèrement narcissique ce que tu viens de dire.

- La France est le plus beau pays du monde parce que c'est celui de l'Amour !

- Ne le crie pas sur tous les toits, quelqu'un pourrait y croire », se moqua Arthur.

Marie ria à gorge déployée, ce son était si caractéristique qu'Arthur en aurait pleuré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Je pensais à toi et à mon double… Avoue que, de ton côté, tu trouves que la France, c'est le plus beau pays du monde…

- Jamais, même pour lui faire plaisir, je ne lui dirais une chose pareille. »

Marie se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer de manière séductrice.

« Tu peux me le dire à moi, il n'en saura rien. »

Un frisson traversa Arthur. Il n'avait pas touché à France depuis très longtemps, il devait se contenir face à Marie.

« Ne joue pas avec le feu, tu pourrais te brûler les doigts Marie.

- Allez, dis que je suis la plus belle, insista-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui.

- Non… »

Marie se posta devant lui en titubant puis elle le prit entre ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te passe par la tête ? Stupid frog !

- A quel point est-on lié à notre double, Arthur, gémit-elle alors qu'elle passait ses mains sous le manteau de l'anglais. Je ne devrais pas ressentir tout cela en ta présence. C'est Amélia que j'aime…

- Je n'en sais rien, je suis chamboulé moi aussi, tu me fais perdre la tête », avoua-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Marie se mordit les lèvres avant de souffler légèrement, elle tremblait dans ses bras. Arthur sentait les prémices d'une bêtise phénoménale, mais comme toutes les bêtises de ce genre, elle avait beaucoup d'attrait. Des yeux bleus aussi purs que le ciel, une peau d'albâtre douce comme la soie, et le rouge de ses lèvres frappés de l'interdit.

Arthur se pencha néanmoins pour embrasser Marie. C'était France, la personne qu'il aimait et qui répondait tendrement à son baiser…

Et ce fut juste à ce moment-là…

**Donc, si vous avez une petite idée sur l'endroit où se cache Matthew... Si vous avez une petite idée de ce qui arrive à la fin du chapitre...Et si vous avez envie de me motiver pour les remaniements du 4 et l'écriture du 5, ou si vous avez juste envie de faire un commentaire parce que ça vous a plut ou pas plut...Laissez une review**.

A la prochaine fois !


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre suivant (et le dernier). Je n'ai pas réussi à la couper en deux, et il est très long. Il sert plus à donner des réponses. **

**Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à avoir deviné l'une des personnes à être intervenue à la coupure. Et personne n'a deviné l'autre.**

« Et comme je l'ai dit quelques heures plus tôt, je suis votre héros ! »

Arthur souffla de dépit.

« America, arrête de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi. Ton argumentaire repose sur du vent, on n'a pas avancé d'un poil sur les grandes questions politiques du moment. C'est le minimum de nous consulter pour ce qui est de l'international. Ça nous concerne tous. Alors, arrête avec ta langue de bois, et dis-nous ce qu'il se passe vraiment. Je n'ai pas envie de tout apprendre dans le journal…

Vous ne trouvez pas qu'Iggy est un poil énervé en ce moment. »

Arthur se retourna vers la gauche pour fusiller du regard Francis. Le français repoussa sa main sur sa cuisse dans un geste hésitant. Arthur ne savait pas pourquoi il était en colère contre Francis et pourquoi Francis était en colère contre lui. Et aussi pourquoi America le fusillait du regard dès qu'il osait prendre la parole ? Sans compter qu'Antonio et Romano se crêpaient le chignon à la première occasion... Sans compter les regards assassins entre Héraklès et Sadiq plus intenses qu'à l'accoutumée… Et sans compter que même Ludwig et Feliciano se faisaient la gueule…

Tout le monde était tendu comme si quelque chose d'inhabituel était arrivé sans qu'ils puissent s'en rappeler.

Alfred craignait que ce ne soit un coup de l'Union Soviétique mais il n'osait pas l'exposer lors de cette conférence des membres du bloc de l'Ouest Européen.

Francis soupira avant de prendre la parole et de donner son avis sur les points soulevés par Alfred.

La réunion s'éternisa sans pour autant aborder de front le problème.

Arthur quitta la réunion avec Francis, il y avait quelque chose entre eux également qui n'allait pas. Oui, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose entre eux qui n'allait pas… Mais là, c'était autre chose… Un genre de sentiment indéfinissable qui faisait de l'ombre à leur relation amoureuse.

« Francis, on ne va quand même pas faire encore chambre à part.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'en veux, et je n'ai pas envie de t'étrangler avec les oreillers cette nuit. Quoique… Ce serait défoulant !

- Je n'ai même pas idée du pourquoi du comment tu m'en veux.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est lié au malaise ambiant. Tu crois qu'Ivan nous aurait jeté un sort de démotivation ou autre…

- Il fait des incantations dans ses églises à ce qu'il paraît. Mes frères sont peut-être plus au courant.

- Bon, alors, l'opération : on choppe tes salauds de frères est toujours d'actualité.

- Si on pouvait en avoir au moins un…

- Ce n'est pas Ecosse que j'aperçois dans le coin de la vitre…. »

Arthur se tourna légèrement pour l'apercevoir, une chevelure rousse dépassait d'un des fauteuils du hall de leur lieu de rencontre. Un cigare fit son apparition, et rien qu'à l'odeur qui flottait dans les airs, Arthur reconnut son grand frère.

« Bon, opération commando, es-tu prêt partner, lui fit France.

- Plus que jamais ! »

Les deux nations s'approchèrent à pas de loups d'Ecosse, certaines nations présentes en furent surprises mais agirent le plus naturellement du monde. Antonio vint même donner un petit coup de main aux deux amants.

Ils se jetèrent sur Ecosse en produisant un cri de guerre qui ne ressemblait à rien.

Ils maîtrisèrent Alba pour l'amener dans une pièce qu'ils fermèrent à clef pour l'interroger.

Antonio qui s'était joint à eux posa alors la question fatidique.

« C'est marrant, mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- Justement, on va éclaircir la situation, gronda Arthur en direction de son frère. Je sais que quelque chose de magique et d'étrange nous chamboule tous. Et à ma connaissance, ça ne peut venir que de mes frères…

- Alors, ce serait ça qui me rends si… mal dans ma peau… Avec Romano, on ne fait que se jeter la vaisselle à la figure. On dirait qu'il est jaloux… Mais de qui ? Il ne sait même pas me dire…

- Ah, tu viens d'éclaircir ma situation personnelle, se réjouit Francis avant de se rembrunir. Tu m'aurais fait une infidélité Arthur ?

- Pas que je sache… Tu es jaloux ?

- Plus blessé que jaloux… Mais oui, quand même…

- Alba, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe !

- Je croyais que ça n'aurait aucune incidence. Et calmez-vous ! Théoriquement, il ne sait rien passé. Et c'est peut-être pour ça que ça vous rends mal à l'aise.

- Va expliquer ça à Romano, s'énerva Espagne.

- Pour faire simple, notre monde en a chevauché un autre. Et avec l'aide d'une sorcière de là-bas, fichtrement douée en plus, on a réussi à remettre les choses en place et à tout vous faire oublier. Les personnes qui réagissent mal comme Francis, comme Romano, comme Yao, comme beaucoup d'autres dans le monde étaient des personnes qui avaient disparues ici… Et nous avons eu quelques décennies plus tard leurs doubles féminins qui sont apparues ici. Evidemment, bande de cretinus décérébré, vous étiez attirés par le pendant féminin de vos amours disparus depuis vingt ans !

- Tu m'aurais trompé avec mon moi fille, s'énerva Francis.

- C'était toi de toute façon, non », cria Arthur.

Arthur et Francis allaient en venir aux mains mais la remarque étrange d'Alba les coupa en pleine action :

« Apparemment, il y a encore quelques retouches à faire pour que l'illusion soit parfaite.

- Et qui est cette sorcière qui croit que nous effacer nos souvenirs est la meilleure solution, se plaint Francis.

- Elizabeth Kirkland, le double d'Arthur, qu'on appelle familièrement Lizzie.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, firent Antonio et Francis en même temps. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?

- Voilà, donc tout est rentré dans l'ordre, tout va bien, vous êtes toujours amoureux du même… Reprenez le cours de la guerre froide là où vous l'avez laissé… Et vos vous filles pourront se replonger dans la seconde guerre mondiale… Allez, cette histoire est oubliée à jamais… j'irais voir America et Russie pour les mettre au courant et pour qu'ils ne se tapent pas dessus pour rien… Oh, pourquoi il fait tout noir tout à coup ? »

Un rire dément résonna les surprenant tous les quatre, une femme en robe de maîtresse de maison bleu et blanche apparut dans un halo vert. Arthur eut très mal à la tête en l'apercevant comme si un flot de souvenir forçait le barrage de sa conscience.

Le cri de deux femmes les ramena à la réalité.

« Lizzie, qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'insurgea Alba très mécontent.

- Je prends le contrôle de mon monde en me débarrassant des gêneuses au passage. Adieu !

- Ne nous laisse pas ici, Lizzie ! »

Lizzie disparut dans un pouf de fumée.

« On dirait qu'elle aime bien nous laisser dans le noir », fit Arthur qui se souvenait des deux dernières fois où il avait croisé son double.

Même en plein Paris, elle était capable de faire sauter les luminaires… Gêné, il mit sa main sur ses lèvres en se souvenant d'avoir embrassé Marie avant qu'elle ne parte. Et mince… Voilà, pourquoi Francis qui revenait à ce moment-là l'avait mauvaise !

« Lizzie, ramène ton cul, je vais te botter les fesses !

- Amélia, ça ne sert à rien !

- De quel droit elle fait ça ! Je vais lui refaire une guerre d'Indépendance, cette fois-ci, je gagnerais !

- Marie, Amélia, on se calme… »

Arthur sentait qu'il serait en très mauvaise posture entre Francis, son amant, Marie, le double féminin de Francis qu'il avait embrassé, et Amélia, la petite amie de Marie. Sans oublier que c'était Lizzie, son double maléfique qui mettait le boxon ! Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait mal au ventre d'angoisse.

« Arthur, tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

- Techniquement, c'est de celle d'Alba qui a joué avec les réalités temporelles avec mes frères, se défendit-il.

- On s'en fiche, c'est de la faute à Lizzie, clama Amélia avant que la lumière revienne.

- Ah !

- Alba, il n'y a pas de danger à ce que Marie et Francis se rencontrent, voulut savoir Antonio.

- Apparemment, il ne s'est rien passé de fâcheux… Enfin, pas encore… »

Arthur se retourna vers Marie et Francis qui se jaugeaient dans le blanc des yeux. Francis, jaloux de son double féminin, avait une expression qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Et Marie voulait se défendre face à son double.

« Francis, dois-je te rappeler que Marie est ton équivalent ?

- Ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour l'embrasser !

- Qui a embrassé ma Marie ! »

Oh, non ! La voilà, la catastrophe !

Amélia, une jeune femme blonde, habillée d'un short en jean très court, d'un bandeau noir dissimulant ses seins et de cette veste d'aviateur bien caractéristique d'America, attrapa Marie par le col.

« Qui ?

- Pardon, Amélia, ce n'était qu'un baiser… »

Quant à Francis, il avait attrapé l'oreille d'Arthur.

« Eh bien, bravo, briseur de cœur !

- Tu avais disparu pendant des années, j'avais l'impression de te retrouver. Et il ne s'est rien passé de plus !

- Il ne s'est rien passé de plus parce que Lizzie est miraculeusement intervenue pour tout remettre à sa juste place !

- Lâche-moi immédiatement, you stupid ! ça ne change rien à mes sentiments pour toi ! »

Marie, beaucoup plus diplomate, préféra dire pour sa survie en faisant des yeux de chiens battus :

« Il m'y a obligé… Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte America… C'est toi, la plus belle des femmes… Comment veux-tu que j'apprécie le double de cette ordure de Lizzie ? Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne au monde, la plus extraordinaire des héroïnes, qui hante mes rêves les plus fous, les plus romantiques et les plus érotiques… etc… »

Francis leva ses sourcils d'incompréhension avant de chuchoter à l'oreille d'Arthur.

« Je suis vraiment comme ça ? »

Arthur hocha positivement de la tête, et il s'amusa de la tête de déterré de Francis. Le français avait dû bien se rendre compte que le baiser n'avait pas du tout était forcé. Bien au contraire. Arthur se pencha à son oreille avec toujours cette impression douloureuse qui le prenait aux tripes.

« Je suis désolé, tu me manquais tellement, elle te ressemble vraiment… Pardon… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…C'était toi, on aurait dit toi, bafouilla Arthur qui ne savait pas comment expliquer l'attirance qu'il avait eu pour Marie.

- On va dormir ensemble ce soir, et on veillera toute la nuit, j'aurais de quoi t'occuper. Comme ça, je serais certain qu'elle ne viendra pas te rejoindre », plaisanta Francis mi-figue mi-raisin.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre stoppant les deux femmes dans leur réconciliation buccale.

« Avant que vous ne vous y mettiez tous les deux aussi… N'y a-t-il que moi qui se souvienne de cette anglaise diabolique ! Non, mais c'est vrai, il y a quand même plus important que…

- Si tu étais en train de faire la paix avec Italie du Sud, on ne t'embêterait pas, le provoqua Amélia.

- Bon, je vais faire en sorte de vous ramener chez vous », grommela Ecosse.

Antonio se racla de nouveau la gorge.

"Sans vouloir te vexer Alba, tu ne crois pas que Lizzie va nous les renvoyer. On peut jouer à ce jeu-là très longtemps…

- Tout dépends à quel point on est lié avec notre double, fit Arthur. En faisant la connaissance de Marie, j'ai pu me rendre compte qu'elle avait les mêmes - aptitudes que Francis… »

Ils étaient de très bons cuisiniers tous les deux, il en aurait presque pleuré. Apparemment, les deux France n'avaient pas aimé ce qu'il avait dit. Francis était à la limite de péter une durite tandis que Marie était horrifiée. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit de blessant ? Amélia avait rétréci ses yeux méchamment.

« Tu parles de quelles aptitudes, demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

- En cuisine, pourquoi ?

- Non, rien, laisse tomber…

- Reprenons. Alors pourquoi Lizzie aurait toutes les facultés magiques ?

- Bonne question, petit frère, comme quoi tu en as dans la caboche, mine de rien, se moqua Alba.

- Il est quand même beaucoup plus intelligent que Lizzie, le complimenta Marie faisant grincer des dents deux personnes.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très malin de sa part de vous trahir, de vous emmener ici alors que l'on peut vous ramener là-bas… En fait, son plan est complètement stupide, s'insurgea Arthur. Mais où va l'Angleterre !

- Oui, l'Angleterre sera la risée de tout le monde chez les filles », se réjouit Francis qui fut vite rejoint par Marie dans sa joie.

Arthur se rapprocha d'Ecosse pour parler grimoire, magie, et surtout s'éloigner des deux France qui s'étaient mis à danser sur une chanson se moquant des anglais. Il éprouvait un sentiment amoureux pour les deux, et il se sentait un peu mal vis-à-vis des deux France et d'Amélia. De plus, il était vraiment étonné des actions de son double, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il s'inquiétait, un pincement étreignait sa poitrine.

« Arthur, il y a un moyen de récupérer tes capacités magiques pour empêcher Lizzie de nuire en rétablissant l'équilibre entre vous… Heu… Comment dire…

- Crache le morceau, Alba, je n'en suis plus à ça près… On arrête de jouer avec les dimensions parallèles après tout ce cirque…

- Ok, quand tu étais tout petit… On voyait bien que t'allais nous dépasser un jour niveau magie… Alors, on a scellé tes pouvoirs les plus dangereux… Qui aurait cru que ce serait ton double qui aurait tout récupéré !

- J'ai comme une envie très forte de t'étrangler mais je me retiendrais parce que tu es sûrement le plus à même de régler la situation, répondit froidement Arthur.

- C'est une bonne résolution… Heureusement, tes frères chéris se sont un peu remués pour avoir tout de prêt quand l'occasion se présenterait.

- Très bien. Je suis satisfait… Et pour Amélia et pour Marie…

- Je suis capable de les ramener une fois qu'on aura mis hors état de nuire Lizzie…

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment avec autant de pouvoir, elle n'ait pas pu se rendre maître du monde…

- Tu ne connais rien de leur situation géopolitique… Si ça se trouve, elle contrôle beaucoup de territoires à travers le monde… Et si, elle a ramené ici France et America, c'est qu'elles sont sûrement ces principales opposantes.

- Ok, tu penses faire ça quand ?

- Demain… Passe une bonne nuit ! Avec la France que tu préfères… »

Là, ce coup de poing n'était pas volé !

« …Redis encore une chose pareille, et j'applique une politique discriminatoire sur les Ecossais, non mais !

- En fait, il est aussi méchant que Lizzie, fit remarquer Amélia.

- Oh, oui, il est très méchant Angleterre », fit Francis en essayant d'hypnotiser Marie avec ses doigts.

Francis ne lâchait pas le morceau. Heureusement, il n'y avait eu qu'un baiser grâce à l'intervention de Lizzie. Arthur ne doutait pas que cela aurait pu aller beaucoup plus loin, et Francis était loin d'être dupe de son côté.

Amélia s'approcha de lui puis lui mit un coup de coude. Oh, ce n'était pas vrai, elle avait autant de force que l'autre idiot.

« Je te comprends un peu... Marie est très jolie… Tout comme Francis est un beau morceau, miam… »

A cette réflexion, Arthur eut brusquement peur. Il comprenait à présent Francis, on ne pouvait rivaliser avec son double. Il n'y avait que l'amoureux qui, un peu perdu, pouvait faire une préférence pour tel ou tel détail.

« … On va vous trouver un hôtel pour toutes les deux… Et demain, on vous ramène chez vous… Et vous pourrez vous défouler sur Lizzie…

- Très bon programme. T'as de la chance que je ne te défonce pas sur le champ en te prenant pour Lizzie.

- Merci, America ! »

Arthur prit la taille de Francis avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il était toujours autant bouleversé.

« Tu viens dormir…

- Alors que j'ai ma double sous les yeux et que je ne la reverrais plus jamais, tu rêves mon vieux ! »

Arthur et Amélia levèrent les yeux au ciel prêts à passer une nuit blanche.

« Sans vouloir interrompre vos chamailleries, j'aimerais savoir deux ou trois choses sur Lizzie avant d'intervenir, fit Alba.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, demanda Marie qui n'avait rien suivi trop occupée à se confronter à son double.

- Lui enlever une bonne partie de ses pouvoirs magiques pour les donner à Arthur… »

Marie se mit à crier en lui faisant signe de ne surtout pas faire cela.

« Quoi ? France, grommela Alba. Elle ne pourra pas ainsi vous renvoyer dans notre monde, et elle vous laissera tranquille.

- Oui, mais Lizzie me protège de nos adversaires de la seconde guerre mondiale grâce à sa magie. Et une bonne partie de ses colonies bénéficie de sa protection. Pour une fois que ses pouvoirs m'aident…, soupira Marie.

- Marie a raison, si tu l'empêches de recourir à toute sa force, je vais me faire envahir par le Sud, lui expliqua Amélia.

- Alors, elle a tout prévu pour s'approprier vos territoires en profitant de la confusion de la guerre, en conclut Francis.

- Vous faîtes des jugements vraiment hâtifs sur mon double, j'ai du mal à croire que nous soyons si dissemblables pour une question de pouvoirs magiques, donna son avis Arthur en étant toujours mal à l'aise.

- C'est tout à fait possible Arthur, intervient Ecosse, imagine l'homme arrogant que tu aurais pu devenir avec plus de pouvoirs sur les autres.

- Je t'ai raconté ce qui s'est passé entre nous, Arthur, tu devrais me croire.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne te croyais pas Marie… C'est juste que ça me semble bizarre qu'elles vous expédient ici alors que vous êtes ses alliées…

- Angleterre ferait n'importe quoi pour obtenir France, affirma Amélia, quitte à m'écarter.

- Oui, c'est pas faux, répondit Francis en faisant un clin d'œil à Arthur.

- Ne fais pas de sous-entendu désagréable, you stupid frog…

- C'est Amélia qui m'a tendu la perche », le taquina Francis.

Arthur allait partir pour bouder en croisant ses bras, il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait et il n'aimait pas cela. Il était nerveux depuis qu'Amélia et Marie les avaient rejoints, son cœur battait beaucoup trop fort, il avait un sentiment d'urgence. Il était quasiment certain que lui et son double avaient eu un moment de confusion, il y avait eu quelque chose dans le regard de Lizzie qu'il n'avait pas supporté.

« Ecosse, avant que tu ne partes, grogna Arthur, j'aimerais que tu me parles de ce qu'implique le croisement de nos mondes.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance pour régler la situation.

- Tel que je te connais, tu vas rétablir l'équilibre entre moi et Lizzie sans te soucier de l'avis de France et d'America. C'est quand même la seconde guerre mondiale, s'énerva Arthur, ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère…

- J'allais réfléchir à une solution différente, je n'ai pas encore d'idée mais peut-être que nos frères en auront.

- Sans vouloir me lancer des fleurs, je suis le meilleur tacticien ici. »

Francis et Antonio se raclèrent ostensiblement la gorge pour faire comprendre à Arthur qu'il exagérait un peu tout de même.

« Enfin, quand même Arthur, s'indigna Marie, il y a bien d'autres personnes capables de contrer Lizzie, j'en suis la preuve vivante. »

Arthur ne put se retenir d'embêter France :

« La preuve vivante dans un autre monde que le sien…

- Ah, non, tu ne vas pas aussi te chamailler avec Marie tout le temps, se plaint Antonio.

- C'est génial, on est à deux contre un, s'enthousiasma Francis.

- Justement, vous êtes deux, et je n'ai pas fait une grande différence entre vous… »

Grincement de dents d'Amélia et de Francis.

« …Ecosse, ce n'est pas mon genre. Donne-moi une explication ! »

Alba soupira avant d'exposer ce qu'il en pensait :

« Comme tu n'es pas le seul à qui c'est arrivé, je ne pourrais pas dire que c'est de ta faute, Arthur… Antonio a fait la même erreur. Et d'autres également. D'ailleurs, que ressens-tu en ce moment précis ? Sans mentir, Arthur… »

Gêné Arthur se retourna vers Francis avec un regard désolé.

« Tu la préfères, s'insurgea Francis.

- Je n'ai pas de préférence », cria Arthur pour se défendre.

Retenue par Marie, Amélia ne put pas se jeter sur Arthur pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières et elle se mit à jurer dans sa langue contre Arthur.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Alba. En fait… Marie, en venant dans ce monde, devient la France d'ici au même titre que Francis. On ne peut pas vous différencier. J'ai beau te connaître que depuis très peu de temps Marie, j'ai le même sentiment d'amitié que pour Francis.

- Tu veux dire qu'on est France tous les deux en ce moment.

- Apparemment oui.

- Marie aurait pu tomber amoureuse d'Alfred qui est America chez nous.

- Sauf que dans notre monde, les règles de notre monde s'appliquent. Je suis sûr que du côté des filles, tu n'aurais eu aucun mal, Francis, à tomber amoureux d'Amélia.

- De quoi, contrèrent de suite Francis et Amélia, il ne s'est rien passé !

- Et pourquoi ne s'est-il rien passé, demanda Alba.

- On ne s'est vu que quelques minutes.

- Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Amélia… Parce que Lizzie nous a séparés derechef… D'ailleurs, elle a fait ça à tout le monde alors qu'on voulait parler aux doubles des autres… Elle a été exécrable, et surtout tenace à ce propos.

- Lizzie devait savoir que vous seriez attirées par le double de vos amantes, répliqua Ecosse. C'était sûrement pour vous protéger.

- Mais j'aime toujours Marie, s'énerva Amélia.

- Ce sont tes sentiments personnels, contra Alba. Evitez de laisser Marie et Arthur seuls… Bon, on a une preuve qu'elle n'est pas si horrible que cela… »

Arthur se sentit partir subitement, un ciel bleu se dessina subitement devant ses yeux. Sa respiration, était-ce bien la sienne, lui parut chaotique et l'air qu'il respirait lui brûlait la gorge et les poumons. Il revint à lui, une douleur atroce le prenait dans le ventre et dans les côtes, ses jambes, il ne les sentait plus. Il s'était effondré par terre. Il appuya sur la blessure principale. Il n'y avait rien dans ce monde-là mais dans l'autre il voyait bien le sang en abondance. Il avait la vision des deux mondes superposés.

Et donc, la personne blessée, en train de lutter pour sa survie, c'était Lizzie…

« Arthur, que t'arrive-t-il », demanda Francis qui s'était approché de lui pour le faire s'asseoir.

Il se laissa faire. Il était de nouveau ailleurs, et il ressentait presque les choses comme s'il y était. Lizzie allait survivre, elle était une nation… Pourquoi le contacter maintenant ? Avait-t-elle besoin de soutien ?

« Arthur ! »

C'était la voix de Francis, mais il entendit son double lui parler et il fit plus attention à elle.

« Pars… Vite… Ne reste pas avec moi… »

Lizzie leva la tête pour montrer sa jambe coincée dans des décombres, sa tête retomba.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Renvoyer Marie et Amélia ?

- C'était purement tactique… »

Seulement, Arthur avait accès à son cœur. Ils étaient véritablement semblables. La belle menteuse, quelle mauvaise foi ! Il eut un petit sourire narquois. Il se retrouvait bien là. Lizzie avait eu le courage de se « débarrasser » d'Amélia et de Marie pour faire face seule au guet-apens mis en place par l'axe.

« Ne leur dis rien… Surtout ne leur dis rien… Vite, vite, pars, laisse-moi seule… »

Lizzie pleurait de douleur et de sentiments mêlés alors que des soldats ennemis se dirigeaient vers elle.

Arthur comprit rapidement ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

« Elles viendront te chercher, tiens bon…

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre », répondit-elle avec une lucidité à faire peur.

Arthur tendit la main pour attraper la sienne malgré ses protestations, et il l'attira vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là-bas, pas dans cet état émotionnel.

Tout d'un coup, il revint dans son monde mais il ne revint pas seul.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai, la voilà !

- On va te faire ta fête, Lizzie ! »

Arthur s'interposa entre les deux femmes et Lizzie. Francis qui n'avait pas bougé sous la surprise se mit à ricaner en voyant l'hésitation de son double et d'Amélia.

« Il se protège lui-même !

- J'ai compté sur toi pendant une fraction de seconde mais j'ai eu un affreux doute, répliqua Arthur.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, se mit à crier Lizzie sur Arthur en l'interrompant dans sa prise de bec avec Francis.

- Évidemment, Lizzie, tu ne voulais pas affronter les conséquences de tes actes, répondit froidement Marie.

- On arrête de se prendre la tête, intervint Arthur. Antonio, tu vas chercher la trousse de secours immédiatement…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de soins, je vais retourner là-bas tout de suite, se rebella Lizzie.

- Et toi, Lizzie, tu vas te taire et te laisser faire ! Non mais, ça ne va pas de faire des bêtises pareilles, contra Arthur qui n'aimait pas être en conflit avec lui-même.

- Ne me critique pas, Arthur, tu aurais fait la même chose.

- Alors tu sais que tu aurais fait la même chose si tu m'avais vu en aussi mauvaise posture. »

Lizzie se tut mais il put voir qu'elle lui promettait mille et une souffrances s'il venait à en dire trop sur elle. Arthur comprit alors les difficultés qu'on pouvait avoir à se confronter à lui quand il avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Marie, Amélia, laissez Lizzie tranquille… Elle ne voulait pas vous faire du mal… Aïe… Lizzie, il faut bien leur expliquer ce qu'il t'a pris de les envoyer ici !

- C'est qu'elle griffe et qu'elle mord, commenta Francis, comme un chat sauvage.

- Toi, France, je ne t'ai pas sonné. »

Arthur soupira, il dit à Francis de parler fort de manière muette, et il préféra s'occuper des blessures de son alter égo plutôt que faire l'arbitre entre son double et les autres. La blessure à la taille était profonde, et il la comprima jusqu'à ce qu'Antonio revienne pour la refermer et la bander. Lizzie récupérait bien vite de ses blessures mais il fallait quand même lui prodiguer quelques soins. Il voulut faire un sort pour les côtes de son double féminin mais elle s'y opposa fortement quand il commença à dire une incantation de travers. Il s'occupa de sa cheville blessée qui avait bleuie. Apparemment, Francis tenait le bon bout pour lui faire avouer à demi-mot qu'elle avait fait tout ceci pour protéger ses alliées. Marie et Amélia ne pipaient mot en continuant de foudroyer du regard Lizzie.

« Et comment t'es-tu fait aussi mal ?

- Toute seule, je suis tombée », répondit-elle.

Arthur en aurait presque ri.

« Ne me dit pas que tu t'es fait ça toute seule, c'est très maladroit de ta part… Et complètement stupide…

- Ce n'est pas stupide de tomber dans les escaliers à cause d'une feuille glissante. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

- Il n'y avait pas d'escaliers où on était, réfuta Amélia.

- Il y avait une marche, continua Lizzie sur sa lancée.

- Une marche n'aurait pas été suffisante pour défaire un Empire tel que le vôtre », l'encensa Francis.

Lizzie eut une expression adorable entre l'amusement et l'énervement. Arthur avait les yeux qui brillaient de divertissement, et Francis capta cette lueur dans l'émeraude, Arthur lui fit un signe dont ils avaient convenus durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Bombe.

« Vous n'avez pas rencontré d'ennemis, dit Francis d'une voix plus basse mais intelligible.

- Je n'ai pas bien entendu, you stupid frog !

- J'ai parlé bien assez fort, demanda-t-il aux filles.

- Bien sûr, on n'entend que toi et elle depuis tout à l'heure. »

Lizzie mit les mains sur ses oreilles.

« ça doit bourdonner là-dedans, fit Arthur avec sollicitude.

- T'es de mèche avec le français, râla-t-elle. Comment est-ce possible ? »

Arthur se pencha à son oreille pour lui révéler ce qu'il avait fait du médaillon de Francis. Il la sentit se tendre puis il l'entendit renifler un peu bruyamment.

« Un peu d'honnêteté ne peut pas faire de mal.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, répliqua-t-elle avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

- Je peux le faire à ta place.

- Pas question ! You stupid… You stupid briton !"

Arthur s'assit à côté d'elle pour laisser le champ libre à Amélia et à Marie pour parler à Lizzie. Lizzie fit une bouche en cul de poule, elle foudroya du regard son double avant de grommeler quelque chose en anglais.

« On n'a pas bien entendu Lizzie, dure de la feuille, se moqua Marie.

- Il y avait une bombe, you stupid allies ! J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire… »

Arthur lui donna un coup de pied en essayant de ne pas lui faire du mal.

« … Je n'avais pas envie que vous soyez blessées. T'es content, stupid briton !

- Satisfait ! »

Francis amusé par les réactions des deux britanniques vint les aider à se relever tandis qu'Amélia et Marie préféraient ne rien dire.

« Bon, maintenant, Marie, Amélia… On rentre dans notre monde… On va éviter d'autres interférences fâcheuses… »

En disant cela, Lizzie étrécit ses yeux en direction d'Arthur.

« … Ravie de vous avoir rencontrés… On ferait mieux d'y aller… On a énormément de pain sur la planche…

- Tu ne veux pas attendre d'avoir récupéré, demanda Francis.

- Non, you obvious prat, je n'ai pas envie de passer du temps avec toi, tu m'horripiles. Rien que ta vue me fait sortir les yeux de la tête… Tu m'énerves… Un France, ça me suffit largement…

- Oh, moi qui croyais que je pourrais embêter deux Angleterre pour le prix d'un.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, Francis, voulut l'embêter Arthur.

- Il y a une terre et deux représentants, donc ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire…

- Je crois que je ne te supporterais pas deux minutes de plus. Les filles, on y va…

- Et comment je vais faire pour me réconcilier avec Romano si vous partez comme ça, demanda Antonio.

- Ça va passer, répondit Lizzie. Alors, maintenant, on s'en va avant de créer plus de problèmes.

- C'est quand même toi qui nous as ramenés ici, se plaint Amélia.

- Et tu aurais préféré que les Allemands nous mettent la main dessus. Nous ne nous réunirons plus toutes les trois ensembles, il faut que l'une d'entre nous veille au grain. Allez, on s'en va… »

Arthur savait exactement pourquoi elle voulait partir immédiatement malgré ses blessures, elle ne voulait pas que ses sentiments et ceux de Francis se mêlent, et que la situation se complique encore plus.

« Vous faut-il quelque chose de particulier pour retourner dans votre monde, demanda Arthur.

- Non, je m'en sortirais toute seule.

- N'effacez pas nos souvenirs, intervint Ecosse. America et Russie risquent de se taper dessus s'ils ne savent pas d'où vient le malaise ambiant.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à bien vous tenir le temps que je règle le problème. Je vous laisserais vos souvenirs. Maintenant, on y va ! »

La sorcière anglaise invoqua un portail, et elle entraîna ses compatriotes avec elle qui leur firent adieu de la main.

« Eh bien, ça fait un vide, commenta Francis, elle était vraiment pressée.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne la trouvais pas jolie.

- Si, mais parce que c'est Angleterre… Je veux dire, Arthur, elle te ressemble… »

Arthur eut un sourire carnassier.

« Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle s'attarde avec ce qu'elle ressentait pour toi. Ou pour France en général.

- Elle a ton sale caractère…

- Dis-moi, je suis vraiment comme ça, demanda Arthur.

- Malheureusement, oui. Surtout dans tes mauvais jours… En fait, tous le temps, mais j'osais pas te le dire…

- Comme si tu osais pas en temps ordinaire… »

**Quelque part dans un coin perdu du globe… Au Cana… Au Canada…**

« Tu veux plus de sirop d'érable ?

- Oh, comment as-tu fait pour deviner ? Je tiens à ma ligne, mais pour une fois…

- …ça ne fera pas de mal. C'est bien qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un match de hockey à la télé ?

- Ce soir…

- Matthew ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré, lui avoua Mathilde.

- Moi de même, Mathilde. Mais j'aurais dû ouvrir à America la dernière fois quand même.

- Non, non, non… Le meilleur moyen de se faire remarquer est de se faire désirer. Et puis, c'est bien fait pour America, il n'a pas à te traiter de la sorte. Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire par un pays incapable d'avoir son Indépendance !

- Les faits ne sont pas les même ici, Mathilde.

- Non mais même ! C'est ton jumeau, il te doit le respect. Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que les choses s'arrangent entre vous…

- Tu vas rester longtemps… Tu n'as pas l'Europe à sauver par chez toi ?

- J'aurais trop honte de revenir en laissant mon double dans l'oubli le plus total. »

Matthew eut envie de s'énerver contre Mathilde mais il ne put pas. Il fut juste en colère contre lui-même.


End file.
